


I Do (Want To Bang You)

by Evilosity (slbunnies)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/Evilosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has a reaction to the kissing scene from 'I Do'. An excuse to write porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (Want To Bang You)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is terrible. I don't know why I'm posting it. Again, just an excuse to write porn.

Darren mouths at Chris' neck, their hips coming together even as they both try to hold back from it, their hands gripping at each other tightly. Chris is holding onto Darren's biceps so hard he thinks there might be finger-shaped bruises covering his skin by tomorrow. 

“Cut! Okay, that's good, though Chris, you can't keep your eyes open. You're supposed to be completely entranced with Blaine, lost in the moment, and it looks kind of creepy. You have a couple minutes while we check the lighting.”

He bites back a snicker as Chris rolls his eyes and leans back, practically straddling Darren, his hands smoothing down his own body to straighten his clothes. Darren takes a moment to do the same to himself, yanking his shirt back down, which has somehow been rucked up his chest. 

He can't really do anything about the bulge in his pants though and he watches, with half-lidded eyes, as Chris looks down and spots it. Chris' tongue comes out to wet his lips and he gives Darren a half grin that's partially a smirk, shifting around on top of Darren's thighs. 

Darren already knows that Chris is hard as well, having felt it pressed against his hip while they were doing the scene. 

“Alright boys, ready? Take seven.”

Gulping, something he can't help doing at the sudden predatory look in Chris' eyes, Darren reaches out to pull on the collar of his co-star's shirt, moving up to meet his mouth in a hot, forceful kiss. He bites back a moan as Chris shifts his leg between his parted ones, his thigh coming up to rub against Darren's aching cock. 

Chris pulls away and Darren knows he has lines he's supposed to be saying, but he's completely forgotten them, he's lost in staring at Chris' flushed face. Darren's completely hard now, his length twitching against the man's muscled thigh.

“Cut! Darren your line is 'This is just bros helping bros'.” Darren can hear the annoyance in the director's voice and he apologizes profusely. “Okay, okay... you ready? Scene, take eight.”

They manage to get the scene right this time and neither of them fub their lines. Darren is relieved, hoping the take is good so he can get out of the stifling car and not have a clearly sadistic Chris Colfer in his lap. 

“Dude, you're evil,” he mutters to his friend, groaning as Chris responds with a wicked grin and a short, sharp laugh. “Remind me not to bring you any more lunches, you little shit.” That just makes Chris laugh even harder and they receive a glare from various crew members until they quiet down.

Then they're free to leave and Darren waits for Chris to get off of him before he grabs his coat and hides himself behind it as he gets out of the car, reminiscent of how they had shot the scene earlier. It's rather chilly out and he shivers at the difference in temperature. It's lucky that this is their last scene for the day because Darren isn't sure if he would be able to continue with the hard on he's sporting. 

He looks over to his friend and sees a knowing grin on his face as he looks down at the coat covering Darren's front. His face flushes with embarrassment and he coughs, moving away from the car to head for his trailer.

"That was some fantastic kissing, boys,” Amber shouts out, having been on set for her part of the scene which had been shot first. They never shot properly in sequence. Darren ignores her and strides quickly to his trailer, noticing Chris is beside him doing the same. Their trailers are next to each other's so it makes sense.

Darren's happy they don't have to return their outfits as they have to wear them again tomorrow and he slams the door behind him after stepping into his trailer.

“Fucking Colfer,” he mutters to himself, throwing the coat across one of the chairs so it doesn't get damaged by his carelessness. Darren plops down onto his small sofa. He's still turned on, even though he's somewhat uncomfortable about how he's become that way. He shouldn't find his co-star and friend quite so arousing. 

Darren unbuttons his shirt and peels it off, throwing it onto the table in front of him. He should get up and lock the door - that's what he should do, but he doesn't. He should also take a shower, but that can wait until later. 

Darren slides his hand down into his pants and grips his cock, moaning at finally being able to do something about it. He slips the button free, pulling himself out of his boxers and from the opening of the black trousers, and shoves both garments down his hips to his thighs so he doesn't get them messy. The costume department would kill him if he did.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Darren quickly tugs on his dick, feeling like it's not going to take long at all to reach an orgasm. He's been wound up tight for hours.

He hears his door slam and his head snaps to the side, his thighs tensing when he realizes he's no longer alone and has been caught with his hand on his cock. He brings his other hand up to hide himself from view, groaning in frustration.

“Oh-- I, I um...” Chris says, clearly flustered. 

“Seriously, dude?” Darren replies, feeling himself twitch against his hand as he notices Chris' gaze pinned to his covered crotch. He makes a little 'hmph' sound to catch Chris' attention and the man's greenish-blue eyes snap up to his face, his mouth slightly open in awe. They stare at each other for a few tense seconds, neither able to find words for the moment.

“Shit, sorry Dare,” Chris tells him, a bright red suffusing his pale cheeks. Darren continues to stare at him, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Chris to turn around and leave. He doesn't. He looks like he wants to, but he just stands there, arms awkward and stiff at his sides. 

“Are you going to leave or just stare until my dick decides to shrivel up?” Darren comments, stuttering a bit on the word 'dick'. It's rather odd referrencing it when he clearly has it out in his hand. The comment is far from the truth though as he's harder than ever, but he's simply feeling frustrated that he's been interrupted. 

“Your... d-dick?” Chris asks, the words getting caught in his throat, his eyes moving back down to look at Darren's lap. 

“So it's stare then,” Darren states in a teasing tone, feeling his thighs tense up when he realizes that Chris is licking his lips. He has no idea what he's doing when he says, “Well, if you don't leave you're going to get an eyeful.”

Chris looks almost statue-like standing there. Darren leans his head back against the sofa, his eyes half-lidded, his body prickling with sensation at how he's completely on display. He deliberately moves his hand out of the way, slowly, revealing his red, glistening cock, and he takes up stroking himself again. His eyes are riveted to Chris' immobile form standing there with an undeniably hungry look.

He strokes himself a lot slower than he had been before he'd gained an audience, feeling like an exhibitionist as he jerks at his dick with his friend right there, staring at him and looking entranced at the sight. 

Darren cups his balls and squeezes them roughly, unable to keep from groaning. He really has no idea where his mind has gone. This was going to be so fucking weird later.

Closing his eyes, he spreads the fluid from the tip down his shaft, panting at the slick friction it provides as he pushes his hips up into his hand. He hears Chris moving, thinking that he's pushed him too far and that he's finally leaving, but Darren gasps when he feels a hand on his thigh. He blinks his eyes open again to see Chris just in front of him. 

Watching as Chris gets to his knees, pulling Darren's pants further down his legs until they're at his ankles, he moans at the sensation of warm hands running up his legs, spreading them apart further to make room as Chris shuffles forward between them. His eyes are blown wide as he stares at the younger man, his mouth agape, his body shaking in anticipation. The sight of Chris kneeling before him is deliciously hot and he'd never imagined it would ever happen. Chris isn't about to do what he thinks he's going to do... is he?

He feels a hot wet mouth against his inner thigh, high up and close to his balls, his hand brushing against the side of Chris' face as he keeps stroking himself. His leg twitches as Chris' lips move upward, his tongue coming out to taste him, to trace across the wrinkled skin of his balls. Darren whimpers, holding his cock steady so he doesn't hit the man in the face with his fist. He's shocked at his actions but really, he just wants more of his mouth, more of that slick tongue that starts to tentatively flick out against his dick now. 

Darren slips his fingers into Chris' soft hair and looks down his own body at the man between his legs, tongue tracing across the head of his cock and lapping at the sticky fluid beading out from the slit. 

“Fuck... Chris...” he moans desperately, nearly coming apart when Chris' eyes look up to him just as he opens his mouth and sucks him in. It's wet and warm and perfect and Darren has trouble keeping from just thrusting up into it. He's frantic with his need, completely blown away by the fact that Chris Colfer is on his knees blowing him. He's just as turned on by the thought as he is the visual. Oh... he's close to coming.

Chris swallows him down, his fingers digging into Darren's hips to keep him still, to stop his twitching hips from unnecessarily choking him, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock as he takes him deep into his throat. Darren shouts out his pleasure, pulling on Chris' hair to tell him he's going to come. Very fucking soon. He feels rather than hears the man's moans and then he's gone, shooting his release across Chris' brilliant tongue, completely undone when he feels the slick muscle swirling around, lapping at his come indecently. 

“Oh god,” Darren gasps out, going entirely limp, becoming one with his sofa. Chris swiftly stands and then shoves his own pants down and off, moving forward and straddling him. Darren feels like he should probably be uncomfortable about having a boy, no, more like a fully aroused man, half naked in his lap, but he's not. Not at all. It's rather hot actually. Chris sits on his thighs and tugs at his own cock, pressing his lips forward into Darren's. 

He moves his mouth into it, kissing him back and letting Chris slide his tongue into his mouth. Chris captures his tongue between his lips and sucks on it, his fist bumping into Darren's stomach as he strokes his flushed, leaking penis. There's a sticky mess forming on Darren's skin. He doesn't care. And then Chris is arching back, pulling away and shooting his own release all over Darren's front. Darren shivers, his stomach clenching with excitement at the feeling of Chris coming all over him, and he brings his arms around him as he collapses against his chest.

They both take a few deep, well-needed breaths. He feels Chris stiffen after a moment and Darren nuzzles his face into his neck, breathing in his scent. His stomach is squirming, but it's not a bad feeling. No, it feels like butterflies.

“That was nice,” Darren says, pressing kisses into Chris' neck. “Why didn't you tell me you wanted to do that?” 

“I-I-I...” Chris blushes, trying to get up and leave.

“No... hey, stay here. I like you in my lap... if you hadn't noticed,” Darren says bluntly, holding Chris to him so he can't escape. He isn't sure about this new feeling he's experiencing for his friend, this blinding need mixed with fondness and something he can't really begin to properly describe, but he knows he's not just going to ignore it. He wants Chris, he can't deny it. “You're fucking hot as hell, Colfer,” he tells the man, noticing how red Chris gets at the comment. 

“Look, don't get all embarrassed about it. I'd love to do this again, maybe not in my trailer though, after some dinner maybe?”

Chris looks stunned but nods anyway. 

“Okay, that's good. Now get your ass off me so we can both get dressed and get the hell out of here, you big tease.”


End file.
